This invention relates to brake control systems, and more particularly, to anti-skid brake control systems and a common mode rejection circuit for use in such a system or anywhere.
In the past, and especially on large trucks, it has been the practice in conventional anti-skid brake control systems to run long electrical leads from a wheel velocity pick-up coil at a wheel to a controller located a considerable distance away from the coil. The length of these leads causes them to pick up substantial noise from ignition coils, other sources of radiation and otherwise.
Pick-up coil opens also have caused hazards and inaccuracies in the said conventional systems.